Jugar a ser papá
by PogoPop
Summary: La adolescencia es una etapa donde se cometen muchos errores. Algunos de ellos crecen y te acompañan por toda la vida... Y eso es algo que Gamzee aprendió. /AU/


El chico, de cabello negro, miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras sentía como el sujeto a su lado se levantaba y bajada en esa parada. "_Jodidamente al fin_" pensó. Si había algo que Karkat detestaba del transporte público, era tener que compartir asiento con un extraño e irse chocando los hombros o pegándose incómodamente al cristal de la ventana en un intento tonto de evadir cualquier contacto físico. Una vez que tenía el asiento solo para él, se alejó un poco de la pared del autobús, pero ese placer no le duro mucho al ver como subía el tipo más raro que haya visto alguna vez; Un extraño pantalón pijama negro con manchas grises que se resbalaba dejando ver su bóxer purpura, una camiseta de igual color, con cabello largo, negro y despeinado. Pero sobretodo, el maquillaje que le cubría el rostro, con el mismo patrón que un payaso usaría, un payaso siniestro. La caja de donas que cargaba y la mochila de lado manchada de todos los colores del arcoíris ya era una especie de bonus.

Karkat rezo internamente porque ese drogadicto no se sentara a su lado, pero se dio cuenta de que haya arriba alguien debía odiarle, porque justamente fue el lugar que el mas alto eligió.

-Hey hijo de puta.- ¿Le saludo? Pero Karkat simplemente le ignoro.- ¿Quieres una putisima dona?-Le acerco la caja y el de ojos rojos giro para verle.

-No, ¿Por qué iba a querer la comida de algún estúpido en este autobús de mierda? No es como si estuviese muriendo de hambre y esas puñeteras donas fueran lo único que me salvaría.-Volteo a la ventana de nuevo, y por un segundo creyó que el otro ya no hablaría.

-¿Putisimamente seguro?-Pero se equivocó.-Las acabo de hacer.-Abrió la caja y Karkat miro de reojo. Paso saliva.-Están deliciosas.-Y si se miraban de esa manera.

-¡No, carajo!-Mas sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a comer comida de desconocido, ¿y si tenían droga?

Molesto, se levantó y toco el timbre para que el autobús se detuviese. Paso casi por encima del otro para lograr salir y bajo rápidamente de aquel transporte, dejando solo al payaso con sus coloridas rosquillas.  
Una vez solo en la parada, Karkat realizo que se había bajo una parada antes. Maldición. Ahora tendría que caminar hasta su destino.

_Fanfuckingtastic_.

* * *

Alrededor de unos veinte minutos de mucho caminar, Karkat por fin vio la pastelería a donde se dirigía, justo en la esquina de la calle que se encontraba. Era un negocio pequeño, pero muy bueno (según había escuchado). Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra mientras pensaba como estaba haciendo todo esto por un tonto antojo de su hermana mayor. Ella quería una rebanada de pastel de ahí, y como Karkat trabajaba desde la casa que ambos compartían, se ofreció a ir, pese al hecho que no le gustaba salir.

Apenas entro y el olor a pan le inundo las fosas nasales. Olía tan bien que le daba hambre. ¿Una rebanada? Que carajos, compraría un pastel entero. Se dirigió a una vitrina, justo a lado de la caja.

-¿Ahora si comerás algo de este hijo de puta?-Un empleado que estaba tras el mostrador le hablo y Karkat volteo rápidamente, sorprendido. Le tomo un par de segundos para tratar de recordar a aquel sujeto, pero la manera de hablar fue lo que le ayudo en esa tarea.

-¿Y tú estúpido maquillaje raro de payaso?-Le pregunto. Sin el, no le había reconocido.

-¿Comprarías pan hecho por un hijo de puta con la cara pintada?-Negó con la cabeza.-Mi jefa piensa lo mismo.-El más bajo se encogió de hombros y entendió.

-Solo dame ese maldito pastel y ya.-Apunto sobre el cristal a un pequeño pastel redondo, cubierto de chocolate y adornado con cerezas.

-Putisimamente claro.-Con cuidado, el payaso se agacho y saco lo que le pidió, metiéndolo a una pequeña caja rosada. Karkat le entrego el dinero (Maldiciendo interiormente porque fue más caro de lo que pensó) y tomo la caja, listo para irse. -Detente ahí, hijo de puta.-Dijo el empleado mientras sacaba una dona con glaseado de fresa, la metía en una bolsita de papel marrón, y la ponía sobre la caja de pastel de Karkat.-Cortesía de la putisima casa, mi hermano.-Le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y dejando ir al menor, con una cara extrañada.

* * *

-El desayuno está listo, Karkat.-Escucho los suaves golpes que su hermana daba sobre su puerta y el llamado se incorporó en su cama.

-Ahorita voy, Kanaya.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su armario, sacando unos pantalones grises y un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro. Como le gustaría salir en pijama, pero no quería causarle una crisis a su hermana. No tan temprano.

Salió de su cuarto, que estaba justo frente al de su hermana, giro por el pequeño pasillo y salió de ahí, atravesando la sala para llegar a la cocina y sentarse en la mesa, con un plato con hotcakes esperándole.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-Pregunto mientras la miraba ir de aquí para allá por la casa, buscando algo o maquillándose.

-Acabo de comer.-Respondió mientras tomaba su bolso y se acercaba al menor, dejándole un beso en la frente.-Me voy a trabajar.-Karkat asintió.

-Que te vaya bien con esos mocosos.-Kanaya rio ligeramente.

-Solo son niños, y amo ser su maestra.-El varón hizo una mueca.-Quien sabe, tal vez algún día tu tengas uno.-Y con eso, se fue de la cocina y la casa, dejando al de cabello negro asustado.

Termino de comer en silencio y fue a lavar su plato mientras pensaba que hacer ese día. Tomar una ducha rápida, avanzar en su trabajo y terminar desparramado en el sofá comiendo lo que quedaba de aquel pastel sonaba muy bien para el pequeño cáncer.

* * *

Y al final del día, como las 5 de la tarde, Karkat ya estaba instalado en el sofá viendo algún documental cuando escucho a su hermana llegar.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-Le pregunto sin despegar los ojos de aquella mujer inglesa llena de pircings que pasaban por la televisión.

-Bien, pero me temo que tuve que traerme un pequeño trabajo a casa.-La voz de su hermana sonaba más fuerte conforme ella venia acercándose.

-¿Te has traído a uno de esos críos?-Bromeo, pero al voltear al umbral de la sala y ver a su hermana con una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y grandes ojos verdes, supo que había atinado.

-No podían pasar por ella, así que vendrán aquí en un par de horas.-Karkat no pudo evitar ver algo raro en su hermana, como si se estuviese disculpando pero, ¿por qué?

-Espera, ¿no era hoy tu gran cita con Rose...?-Empezaba a relacionar cabos y…-¡Oh no! No, no, no.-Reprocho, levantándose del sofá.-No voy a quedarme cuidándola mientras tú te vas por ahí con tu sabionda novia.-

-¡Te hice el desayuno!-

-¿¡Todo era parte de un plan?!-

-Solo te pido que la vigiles en lo que vienen por ella.-Karkat iba a responder, pero miro como la niña se escondía detrás de la falda de su hermana y suspiro. La estaba asustando con sus gritos.

-Bien, voy a cuidarla.- Suspiro. Kanaya se acercó a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Karkat.-

-Sí, lo que sea.-Le devolvió el corto abrazo antes de que la virgo se separara.- ¿Ya te iras?-

-No, iré a arreglarme.-Volvió con la pequeña y se puso a su altura.-Él es mi hermano menor, Karkat. Te cuidara en lo que vienen por ti, ¿de acuerdo?-Le sonrió maternalmente y la niña asintió con una sonrisita. Kanaya se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Karkat volvió a sentarse en el sillón y fijar su vista en la televisión, pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo la niña seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que. Sus miradas chocaron y él rodo los ojos. Golpeo ligeramente el lugar a lado de él.

-Ven, siéntate.-Y la niña obedientemente hizo caso, tomando su lugar al lado del adulto. Miraron la televisión unos minutos, pero luego Karkat decidió cambiarle a algún canal infantil cuando considero que ver como se hacen las perforaciones corporales no era adecuado para una niña.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Calliope.-Respondió la niña mientras volteaba a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es… Es un bonito nombre.- ¿Lo era? No sabía que responderle, pero la gente acostumbraba decir eso.- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 5.-Se acomodó su pequeño saco verde.- ¿Y usted, señor?-Karkat se impresiono con eso, bien, la niña resultaba ser muy educada, y ese _señor_ le había hecho sentir viejo.

-Solo tengo 24, dime Karkat.-Se escuchó una ligera risa de Kanaya mientras pasaba por ahí.

-Parece que ya son amigos.-Tomo su bolso.-Bien, me marcho.-Se acercó a darle un abrazo a ambos.-Cuídala bien y no le des pizza.-Hablo a Karkat y este asintió, dejándola irse en paz.

-¿Quieres pizza y pastel?-Ofreció a penas escucho la puerta cerrarse, y la pequeña asintió feliz, dirigiéndose junto al otro a la cocina.

* * *

Karkat volvió a sentarse frente al sillón después de haber pasado las dos horas más agotadoras de su día, jugando y dibujando con Calliope porque al parecer el azúcar del pastel la puso algo hiperactiva. Pero finalmente había caído dormida y el cáncer la había dejado dormir en su cuarto. Miro el reloj y mientras se preguntaba cuanto faltaría para que llegaran por ella, escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal, abriéndola rápidamente.

-¿No es este un putisimo milagro?-Fue lo primero que escucho al ver al payaso pastelero del otro día, quien por cierto, no traía su maquillaje y se miraba un poco muy agotado.

-Yo diría una jodida maldición.-Comento Karkat extrañado, pero con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Quién carajos eres tú y porque coño estas en mi casa?-Encontrárselo empezaba a ser espeluznante.

-¿Tu casa? No sabía que Kanaya tuviese novio. Creí que era lesbiana y todo, hermano.-Comento relajado.

-No soy su novio, soy su hermano, pedazo de mierda.-Le corrigió rápidamente.- ¿Cómo la conoces?-

-Ella cuida a Calli y me dijo que pasara por ella a esta dirección cuando saliera del putisimo trabajo.-Y por un momento, Karkat se asustó. El tipo de enfrente era un cliente de su hermana. Y Kanaya lo mataría si se entera de cómo le estuvo hablando. Joder.

-Oh, ¿quieres pasar por ella? Está dormida.-Intento ser un poco más amable y al parecer el payaso se dio cuenta, porque solo se rio mientras pasaba al interior de la vivienda.

-Soy Gamzee, por cierto.-

* * *

** Spoiler Alert:** Las relaciones de este fic (No sobre la de Karkat y Kanaya) están basadas en los acontecimientos del update del **03/12/13. **Así que si no lo han visto, seguramente aun no sepan de que va este fic.


End file.
